at the station
by Tsukkika Fleur
Summary: Gilbert yang mengantuk dan Elizaveta yang ingin pulang. [pruhun]


_a hetalia fanfiction:_

 **at the station**

at the station © Tsukkika Fleur

Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

Gilbert menguap lebar-lebar. Kepulan uap dingin mengepul lolos dari bibirnya. Elizaveta mendengus dan mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak usah ikut."

Pria itu berdiri bersandar di sebuah tiang dan dia menggosok-gosok matanya pelan. Tadi malam ia harus menemani Ludwig pergi dan baru kembali dini hari. Sebelum tidur ia sempat memberi tahu Elizaveta kalau-kalau ia nanti akan bangun kesiangan.

"Seorang pria harus terus menjalankan kewajibannya, Liz." Ia merapatkan mantel panjangnya. "Mengantarkan pacarnya ke stasiun adalah salah satunya."

"Terserah." Elizaveta mendengus. Ia melirik pada jam dinding besar yang ada di tengah-tengah peron. Masih ada beberapa menit lagi.

"Dan tadi," katanya. Ia kemudian ikut bersandar di samping Gilbert. Segala barang bawaannya ia letakkan di sebelah kaki sekenanya. "Kau menyogok penjaga loketnya apa?"

"Maaf, Liz, tapi aku tidak serendah itu." Gilbert tertawa dan kakinya disenggol oleh Elizaveta. "Dia kenal aku, lalu kuceritakan kalau kau ingin melancong ke belahan dunia lain selama berbulan-bulan dan akhirnya dia memperbolehkanku mengantarmu sampai sini. 'Sedih rasanya ditinggal pergi lama-lama, jadi bolehlah kau mengucap perpisahan sambil dia naik ke dalam kereta, Tuan Gilbert!' katanya."

Elizaveta menyengir sambil memejamkan mata. Cuaca yang baru mulai dingin memang ternyata membuatmu nyaman untuk menutup mata lama-lama. "Dasar. Kalau kau mau mengantarku pergi seharusnya kau ikut denganku lalu barulah kau antarkan aku ke bandara."

"Ah, siapa tadi yang sok-sok tidak ingin diantar ke stasiun?" sanggah Gilbert, "Kadang kemauan harus mengalah dari kewajiban, 'kan? Repot nanti kalau Antonio tahu aku kabur ke Budapest."

Elizaveta mengejek, "Hah! Padahal tadi kaubilang mengantarkan pacar ke stasiun—yang di sini bisa diganti dengan bandara—adalah salah satu kewajibanmu juga."

"Nona, apa yang sedang kulakukan sekarang, memangnya?"

Perempuan itu tergelak yang tidak lama disusul oleh Gilbert. Beberapa pengumuman dari pengeras suara tiba-tiba menyebutkan mana kereta yang sebentar lagi berangkat ataupun sedang dalam perjalanan memasuki stasiun. Elizaveta melirik jam lagi.

"Liz."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa tidak naik pesawat?" tanya Gilbert. Suaranya sedikit sengau, rupanya ia menggosok hidungnya keras-keras. "Nyaris dua belas jam kau akan di kereta sendirian dan kuyakin kau akan kesepian."

"Gil, kau membuatku takut." Elizaveta menengok padanya. "Kau sedang demam atau bagaimana?"

Gilbert terkekeh. "Ya, bagaimana, ya … perbedaan waktu tempuh keduanya terlalu besar dan kau sudah harus _take off_ ke Bali besok sore," ujarnya. "Waktu istirahatmu terlalu pendek, Liz."

"Koreksi. Lombok sebenarnya, bukan Bali."

"Ah, ya, salahku," balasnya cepat. "Ingat, Liz. Jangan karena kau sudah terbiasa bepergian, istirahatmu jadi kaupangkas begitu."

Perempuan itu terdiam dan menatap takjub pada Gilbert. "Gil, kurasa kau sedang benar-benar sakit."

Elizaveta kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya pada pinggir bahu Gilbert dan tertawa. "Kadang-kadang perjalanan pesawat itu terlalu cepat, sampai-sampai kau tidak merasakan kalau kau baru saja melintasi beberapa negara, tiba-tiba, bam! Kita telah sampai pada tujuan."

"Yah, memang pada dasarnya tujuan dibuat pesawat memanglah demikian," seloroh Gilbert. Ia menggoyang tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan Elizaveta mengikuti. "Dan akibatnya kau kehilangan waktu untuk memikirkan apakah kendaraan ini maupun kendaraan itu bahagia atau tidak, huh?"

"Oh!" pekiknya pelan. "Kau masih ingat?"

Gilbert mengedikkan bahu dan menyengir, "Beberapa ucapanmu terkadang seperti mantra; berdengung-dengung di kepala padahal tidak menghasilkan apa-apa, juga tanpa disuruh siapa-siapa."

"Hah! Terima kasih."

"Kembali," balasnya sambil tersenyum mengejek. "Omong-omong, kau masih bisa membatalkan keputusanmu sekarang dan bisa naik pesawat nanti siang."

"Sayang tahu, tiketnya."

"Resiko," balasnya. "Jadi, alasanmu?"

Elizaveta mendongak ke langit-langit stasiun yang berbentuk seperti jala ikan. Ia terdiam sebentar di sana. "Mungkin karena aku bisa menempelkan kepalaku lama-lama ke jendela dan bisa menyaksikan pemandangan yang berganti-ganti secara menarik di sepanjang jalan? Karena berbeda dengan kereta, pesawat hanya bisa menghiburmu di sepanjang perjalanan dengan awan-awan monoton."

"Ah," Gilbert membuang napas dan tersenyum lebar. Ia melirik Elizaveta, "Karena kau anak kecil, Liz. Hanya anak kecil yang menempelkan dahi-dahi mereka ke jendela—"

"—karena mereka tahu apa yang mereka cari?"

Gilbert terkejut dan tertawa lepas setelahnya. Elizaveta tersenyum puas. "Aduh, Gil. Kita rupanya benar-benar anak kecil."

Pengeras suara mengumumkan kedatangan kereta Elizaveta yang akan memasuki stasiun sebentar lagi dan wanita itu otomatis mengarahkan matanya ke arah jam dinding besar. Kereta datang tepat waktu dan mereka telah mengobrol sambil melupakannya.

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan meraih tas dari lantai peron. Gilbert meninggalkan senderannya dan mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka sedikit-sedikit mendekati garis abu-abu, Elizaveta menyondongkan badannya untuk melihat moncong kereta api yang akan membawanya pulang ke negaranya.

"Aduh."

Gilbert sontak menoleh. "Kenapa?"

"Rasanya aku jadi mau mengambil pesawat nanti siang atau sore saja," keluh Elizaveta yang matanya masih menempel pada ujung stasiun.

Gilbert mengernyitkan hidungnya. "Oh, karena kau mau lebih baik kita pergi ke mana saja berdua sepagian ini? Makan siang dari _food truck_ atau membeli bunga untuk kau sematkan di poni kananmu, misalnya?"

Elizaveta bertepuk tangan. "Cepat tanggap seperti biasa, eh?"

"Kalau kau tidak ingin berpisah denganku bilang saja." Gilbert merangkulnya. "Kau bisa meneleponku setiap saat untuk mendengar suaraku."

"Ih, jangan membuatku merinding," dengusnya jijik, namun ia tersenyum. "Ya, tapi bolehlah kalau kau mau membayarkan ongkos menelepon antar negara."

"Apa guna sosial media, Liz?"

"Sosial media juga membutuhkan internet, Gil."

"Yah," Gilbert melongokkan kepalanya ke ujung stasiun, kereta itu sudah tiba, "bolehlah, kalau sepulang dari Lombok kau mau kuajak kencan."

"Dasar tidak ikhlas."

"Lihat siapa yang bicara."

Badan kereta semakin mendekat dan mereka mundur sedikit. Embusan angin dari lajuan kereta menerbangkan helai-helai poni mereka. Elizaveta mencuri lirik dengan memerhatikan poni pendek Gilbert yang terdorong ke atas kepalanya. Sesekali memerhatikannya tidak masalah, karena hei, ia tidak akan melihat manusia itu selama berbulan-bulan ke depan!

Kereta tersebut benar-benar berhenti tak lama kemudian. Mayoritas penumpang segera mengambil kopor-kopor mereka dan melangkah masuk ke dalam gerbong dalam ritme yang sama, seperti dikomando oleh pemimpin pasukan dengan baton di tangannya.

Elizaveta menunggu mayoritas kerumunan masuk dan ia masih berdiri di samping Gilbert.

"Sampai ketemu, Liz," ujar Gilbert sambil tersenyum.

Elizaveta mengangguk dan ia berjinjit. Wanita itu mencium pipi Gilbert sebentar kemudian menepuknya di bahu.

"Sampai ketemu, Gil!" Ia segera melangkah masuk ke dalam dan melambaikan tangan tinggi-tinggi sebelum menghilang di dalam rangkaian gerbong panjang.

Gilbert terdiam di sana, sampai kereta itu akhirnya melaju untuk meninggalkan Berlin dan menghilang dari ujung stasiun yang satunya lagi.

Pelan-pelan ia memegang pipinya dan tertawa. Ah, pergi ke mana kantuknya tadi?

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: semacam sekuel lepas dari 'a train', yang pada awalnya memang judulnya mau saya kasih 'a train (2)'. iya unfaeda haha


End file.
